Cold Fingers, Warm Kisses
by Disgruntled Minion
Summary: AU: Winter provides the best and worst time for intimate situations. Thankfully, Claude is the master at warming up Sebastian during those cold winter months. Or so he thinks. Sebastian, on the other hand, might say otherwise. Claude/Sebastian


**A/N**: Happy (late) New Year! Haha. This story is based off a recent trip I made to Hiroshima. Let's just say my muse had a little too much energy while I rode the rope way XD I know it's short, but I just wanted a short little thing to post for the start of the new year ^^ Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Language, mentions of sexual situations

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

If Claude knew one thing about Sebastian, it was that he hated the cold. When winter rolled around, Sebastian wandered around the apartment with a blanket draped over his shoulders and his feet in fuzzy slippers. Soot remained firmly glued to his side, as though trying to offer warmth, but really, she hated the cold as much as Sebastian did.

Together, the two would turn into miserable lumps huddled on the couch under a pile of blankets. Claude never failed to find some humor in the situation. Despite Sebastian's determination and inner strength, it all failed in the face of cold.

Claude however often benefited from Sebastian's weakened defense to the frigid weather. More often than not, Sebastian would seek out the nearest heat source in the room. That being Claude. It meant more cuddling on the couch or in bed. Which often led to more exciting activities that helped warm up their bodies.

Yes, Claude liked the winter months very much. Pity they couldn't live in the Arctic or somewhere equally cold so Sebastian would never want to leave his side.

He chuckled at the thought and crimson eyes darted over to look at him, as though searching for the hidden joke. Finding none, Sebastian looked away and back out the window. The carpet of green trees below them stretched out endlessly and Sebastian made a low noise in his throat. It sounded almost like a dying animal.

Claude shook his head and shifted on the small seat. Sebastian looked positively miserable sitting across from him, huddled deep into his heavy jacket and nose buried in the folds of his scarf. Miserable, but still endearing from Claude's perspective

"You haven't taken any pictures," Claude pointed out, breaking the silence and drawing Sebastian's attention to him again.

"Too cold," Sebastian answered and tried to bury himself further into his layers.

He chuckled. "Could be worse." Sebastian gave him a disgruntled look and Claude continued. "It could be windy and snowy. At least the sun is out."

Sebastian turned to look out the window. "Still cold," he muttered and clutched the camera in his hands.

Claude sighed and held out his arms. "Come here," he said and gestured with hands. Sebastian eyed him briefly and Claude could see the internal debate behind crimson eyes, trying to decide if getting up and moving would be worth it. Finally, he came to a decision and shuffled across the small expanse with a huff.

Arms wrapped around Sebastian, pulling him into a warm embrace and Claude's lips brushed lightly over an exposed cheek. He could feel the faintest of trembles coming from Sebastian's body and he pulled the shivering body closer. Golden eyes glanced out the window as the cable car continued to climb higher.

This wasn't what Claude had expected when he convinced Sebastian to join him on the outing today. He expected the weather would turn warmer as the forecast called for. The weather itself proved nice; a clear blue sky with a warm sun, but the temperature didn't want to peak above freezing.

It left Sebastian miserable and Claude feeling guilty. Today was supposed to be a fun day and a way to celebrate the start of their winter vacation after a long fall semester at school. Instead, it turned out to be a less than agreeable way to start their vacation. Sebastian remained too cold to take pictures, one of the many reasons they chose this trip over the others.

While Claude knew next to nothing about photography, Sebastian thrived on the hobby and took pictures whenever he could. It prompted their winter trip to the nearby island and led to their current situation. The island was only accessible by ferry and traveling to the other side of the island required the use of a cable car.

It carried them over the vast forest that covered the majority of the island and Claude looked down at the green trees below. "The scenery is nice, Sebastian," he said, trying to prompt Sebastian to look.

Sebastian lifted his head up and poked it over Claude's shoulder to look at the forest as the car seemed to climb away from the trees. His chin rested on Claude's shoulder, a familiar weight that had him leaning his head against Sebastian's head in return.

"Don't move," Sebastian ordered and wiggled in Claude's grip until he could bring the camera up.

Claude grunted as Sebastian shifted his arms up and around his neck until they embraced awkwardly. He struggled to see what Sebastian was trying to do and it wasn't until he heard the camera shutter click that everything made sense. "You're such a wimp," he teased with a laugh.

"Shut up," Sebastian hissed and took another picture.

Golden eyes rolled but Claude didn't say anything. He didn't know what else to say about their current position together and he imagined that it looked rather humorous from an outsider's perspective. Or perhaps a little suggestive. With how he held Sebastian so tightly to him and Sebastian's body pressed up against his own, anyone would think they were up to less than innocent actions.

The thought sent a faint wave of arousal through Claude's body and he tried his best to stamp the ideas from his mind. But the suggestive thoughts refused to leave him and Claude closed his eyes with a low groan of frustration. Sebastian paused briefly at the noise but continued to take pictures, seemingly content now with the newfound warmth Claude offered.

Fingers rubbed small circles over the back of Sebastian's legs as they straddled his own. The position really didn't help Claude's thoughts and his hands slowly crept up underneath the thick coat Sebastian wore. His gloved fingers pushed up the hoodie under the jacket and Sebastian almost bolted from his lap when Claude touched skin.

"What the hell?!" Sebastian shouted and squirmed against Claude's tight grip. "Your hands are freezing, Claude!"

"Gloves," Claude corrected and slid them further up Sebastian's back.

Sebastian shook his head. "Whatever they are, they're cold," he snapped.

Claude chuckled. "I haven't seen you squirm this much before. You look like Soot when you had to give her a flea bath earlier this year." His fingers traced down Sebastian's spine. "And you're trembling just as much as she did."

"It's cold," Sebastian ground out through his gritted teeth.

"Perhaps you should've worn something underneath the hoodie instead of running around bare," Claude pointed out and a hand circled around Sebastian's front.

A low growl came from Sebastian's throat. "I doubt that would've stopped you any."

"Probably," Claude answered and smirked up at Sebastian. "I can always help warm you up though."

Sebastian shook his head and tried his best to escape the cold grip. "I was warm earlier until you decided to act stupid," he snapped.

Claude licked his lips and leaned up to close the gap between them. He pressed his lips to Sebastian's cold ones and drew him into a tighter embrace. "I have other ways to warm you up," he murmured against Sebastian's lips and his hand came to rest against the sharp jut of a hipbone.

Sebastian recoiled quickly. "We're not having sex in the cable car," he said and his efforts to escape seemingly doubled. "We're almost at the next stop."

Golden eyes danced and Claude smirked. "So your only concern is about time?" he clarified and teased the skin just above Sebastian's pants. "We can do other things that require less time than having sex."

The comment earned him a sharp slap on the back of the head. "You're such a pervert," Sebastian said with a huff but the dusting of pink on his cheeks told Claude that Sebastian entertained the idea at least.

"Come on, Sebastian," Claude cooed. His other hand came down to join the first one. "I'll make it worth your while and I promise it'll warm you up."

"Would've been warm already if you hadn't sprung a sneak attack on me," Sebastian muttered and Claude swore that he could see a pout on Sebastian's lips.

He leaned up and kissed them, temporarily pacifying Sebastian while his fingers smoothly worked the button on his pants. The button came undone without a word of complaint from Sebastian, and Claude took that as a sign to continue. He could feel Sebastian's arousal pressing against the fabric of his jeans and Claude shivered in anticipation.

He paused for a second to remove his gloves and nibbled at the side of Sebastian's neck, leaving burning red marks against lightly flushed skin. The smallest of groans from Sebastian spurred him on and Claude quickly tossed the gloves onto the bench.

"Kinky exhibitionist," Sebastian panted and ground his hips against Claude.

"Say what you may," Claude answered. "You like it though."

His hands slipped back under Sebastian's clothes and brushed against hot skin. The result was instantaneous and Claude swore that Sebastian _squealed_ – Sebastian would later deny it and say that he shouted; he didn't squeal or scream, thank you very much – as he hastily pushed away from him.

The action sent them tumbling backwards and crashing onto the cold floor of the cable car. Sebastian's head smacked against the opposite bench and he hissed in pain, curses falling freely from his mouth like water rushing over a waterfall.

"I told you that your fingers are fucking freezing, Claude!"

"Sorry," Claude muttered and they flexed against Sebastian's back, making him curse and flail about even more. He struggled to get off Sebastian, but his hands remained trapped underneath a squirming body.

"Get off," Sebastian hissed dangerously.

Claude grunted. "I'm trying," he answered and finally rolled to the side. It freed them both and Sebastian scrambled to the far corner, looking thoroughly tussled and once again miserable. Claude sighed and took a seat on his bench again, any hints of arousal fleeing his body. He scooped up the camera and held it lightly in his hands, glad that they didn't kick it off the bench when they fell.

He held it out to Sebastian, who snatched it away and once again huddled into his jacket. "Horny bastard," Sebastian muttered.

"Just trying to help," Claude said with a small smirk. Sebastian rolled his eyes at him. "Come here, Sebastian," he said and held out his arms again.

Sebastian eyed him cautiously. "If you touch me again with those icicle hands of yours," he warned as he cautiously stood up. "You'll find yourself making quick friends with your right hand."

Claude laughed as Sebastian fell into the offered embrace. "Then you'll have to make friends with your right hand as well."

"I'm left handed," Sebastian stated with a small sniff.

The words made Claude chuckle and he shook his head as he curled his arms around Sebastian's body. "Dully noted," he said and wisely kept his hands outside of Sebastian's jacket. He didn't doubt that Sebastian would follow through with the threat for at least the remainder of their break and Claude rather liked sharing his pleasure with Sebastian.

The car continued to move steadily over the forest and Claude sighed, watching as his breath puffed out white in the air before him. Slowly, the trembles that had once again taken over Sebastian's body subsided and Claude leaned his head against Sebastian once again. A comfortable silence filled the car and the previous anger ebbed away until Sebastian relaxed in his arms.

They crested the top of the small mountain and Claude silently marveled at the view that greeted them. His arms tightened around Sebastian, squeezing him gently. "Look Sebastian," he murmured. "You can see the bay from here."

Sebastian twisted around in his grip, still reluctant to leave the warm embrace, but a soft noise left his mouth at the sight of the glimmering water. The sun's rays bounced off the water, making golden diamonds shimmer across the surface until it hurt to look at the light. For a brief moment, it made the frigid temperature in the car vanish.

"Amazing," he breathed and grabbed the camera.

"It is," Claude agreed as Sebastian shifted around. He pressed his face into the fabric of Sebastian's jacket, inhaling the familiar cinnamon scent.

The sounds of the camera clicking filled the car once more as it started its descent to the station and Claude lost himself to the steady noise. At least it meant that Sebastian was enjoying himself despite how the trip had started and it gave Claude hope that their vacation still had a chance. The last thing he wanted was for Sebastian to be miserable the whole time.

The last of the clicking noises died away as they approached the station and Sebastian disentangled himself from Claude's embrace. A flicker of disappointment washed through Claude's body but it vanished at the smoldering look Sebastian threw him from the opposite of the car. He knew that look.

"Behave yourself for the rest of the trip today and perhaps we can thoroughly enjoy ourselves tonight at the hotel," Sebastian said with a smirk and then busied himself with his camera.

Claude shivered at the heated words and reached for his gloves. "I take it your warm now?"

Sebastian shrugged and stowed the camera in its case. "As warm as I can get right now. I might need a little extra heat for the ride back though," he admitted.

"I can do that," Claude answered as the car came to a stop and they climbed out. He reached for Sebastian's hand as they walked through the exit and onto a large viewing platform. "Are you having a good time though?" he asked.

"You worry too much," Sebastian said and Claude grunted at him. Something soft pressed against his cheek and Sebastian pulled away before Claude could blink. "I'm having a good time. And I'll keep having a good time if you keep me warm."

Claude smirked and pushed up his glasses. "I can do that," he said and embraced Sebastian from behind, pulling him into a warm hug. He nuzzled the back of Sebastian's neck, littering the warm skin with hot kisses. "I'll always be here to keep you warm."

Sebastian lips tilted up in a small smile. "Good," he said and turned around, capturing Claude's lips in a searing kiss that warmed both their bodies, as they remained in each other's warm embrace under the shining sun overhead.


End file.
